


A Rainbow of Emotions

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Color Hellucard, Color Matt, Color Tord, Colors au, Gray Edd, Gray Tom, This AU is confusingf lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: The world is split in two. Colors and Gray's. Colors are bright and happy, energetic and full of spirit! Greys are the opposite they're sad, glum, monotone, and talk little.Edd isn't a normal Gray, he has a weird addition. He has green eyes.Edd has always been infatuated with Colors, and all his life, he's longed to see one, but there's just one problem. There's a giant wall separating Grays and Colors.What happens when Edd and his friend Tom venture into a forbidden forest and find a door that leads to the other side? Will they be executed for treason? Or find true love and become Colors themselves? Only time will tell...





	A Rainbow of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy dumb summary is a cheesy dumb summary , enjoy the show  
> (Rated teen only because swearing????)

 A deep inhale, a soft exhale, repeat. Breathing, it was normal. Everyone did it, if you didn't, you would die, simple as that. 

The life of a Gray is boring one by far, but none seem to care, they're all equally as boring. Boring, expressionless, monotone, and sad. Grays have their name because of the fact that they're, well, Gray. Life repeats, wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, sleep, repeat. Nothing changes. Why change what isn't broken? The system works, so why get rid of it?

That all changed when a special little Gray was born. Edd. His eyes opened after all other babies his age, but when he did open his eyes, it sure did shock his parents.

He had bright, piercing green eyes.

Edd grew up a relatively normal life, for a Gray anyway. It was evident that he was different. He was so much more sociable, much more kind, more willing to participate in school activities, more... Happy.

Edd had met Tom in middle school and they bonded over them both having odd eyes. Tom had pitch black voids in place of his eyes, yet he could see perfectly fine. Not like there was much to see anyway, everything was just Gray. Gray desks, gray walls, gray floors, gray teachers, gray everything. When they first learned about these so called 'Colors', Edd felt that he needed to now more.

And so he did, spending all of his free time at the library reading everything he can about them, about how 'abnormally' happy they are, about how 'bright' and 'obnoxious' they are. The books say they're terrible and the ones to have put up the huge wall just outside his town, but Edd didn't care, not in the slightest.

He needed to see Colors for himself.

And that's where our story begins...

 

"Tom... Tom!" A loud whisper into the Gray's ears. It was past midnight and way past curfew. The spikey haired Gray turned away from the infiltrating voice, "Edd go to sleep." He mumbled before pulling the cover over his face. Edd lips curled into a frowned, "Tooom you agreed to go out and try too find Colors with meeee!" Tom turned back to his friend, "Yeah in the morning! Not at fucking 3 in the morning!" He angrily whispered before laying back down.

Edd huffed, "It's not 3 its 2...."

"Is that honestly any better?"

The green eyed Gray sat back in the chair and sighed, "Tom  _please_? You and I both know I... I don't belong here..." Tom turned to his friend, still groggy, "Edd, don't guilt trip me into going with you. I'm tired as hell... We can go first thing in the morning, okay?" With a defeated sigh, Edd stood up, "Okay." Was all he said before dragging himself back to his room.

Tom watched him leave before turning back to his window, which allowed moonlight into the room... Moonlight... Tom had heard from Edd from the book he read that the moon used to shine a bright, beautiful blue... But now, as everything else, it's just gray. The black eyed gray exhaled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once again.

The next morning, as Tom had said, they set out for the Forbidden Forest. Edd wasn't scared in the slightest, though Tom was a bit wary, he still followed his friend, taking one last look to his home town before disappearing to the trees.

The pair traveled along the old, moss covered wall for days. Taking turns on keeping watch at night while the other slept, and it seemed that while Tom was asleep, Edd had befriended some of the wildlife.

Tom wasn't happy when he was disturbed awake by a fox licking his face. Though if you saw the thing, you'd jump too. You see, there's a reason this forest has the name 'Forbidden Forest'. It's not really dangerous persay, but its rumoured to be haunted by demons. Turning everything that enters into a horrifying, black creature.

This fox that joined their journey was one of those creatures. It was solid black with three tails and several eyes with dagger like teeth and needle sharp claws.

Better friend than foe with this fox.

"Edd, Jesus Christ, slow down!" Tom called to his friend, jogging to catch up, the fox close behind. It seemed to have grown an attachment to Tom. "There's gotta be a door around here somewhere Tom!" Edd looked along the wall, "Edd, we should turn back. There's nothing here!" The black fox sniffed the wall before running off, "Daisy, come back!" "YOU NAMED IT?!"

When they caught up to the creature, Tom froze, eyes wide in disbelief. "I... I can't believe it..." The fox scratched at the wall, getting rid of the vines that covered a handle. The huge fox turned back to Tom and Edd, its several eyes looking for a sign of approval, its mouth making what could be guessed to be a smile. "Daisy oh my god, you're amazing!" Edd cheered, hugging the beast and scratching its chin.

The more Tom thought about it, the more the fox seemed to act like a dog... A weird three tailed, 5 foot tall black dog... But a dog nevertheless.

Tom put a hand on the handle, "We found it..." " _Daisy_  found it. Such a good girl!" "How do you even know it's a girl?" As if on queue, several high pitch barks came from behind him.

Puppies.

Tom jumped in surprise as Daisy gave an odd bird like sound to the pups, who ran to her. "Sh-sh-s-she has b-babies?" Tom stuttered, his black eyes wide. Edd nodded, "They've been following us the whole time, how did you not see them?" "Did you name them too?" Edd nodded, "The one with three eyes is Charlie, the two eyes one is Ringo, and the one eyed one is Terrence." Daisy gave what sounded like a purr but it was a bit deeper. "She seems to like them!" "Uh huh." The one named Ringo seemed to be particularly attached to Edd. "So... How are we going to get through this door?" Tom asked, trying to change the subject away from the fox family. "Oh, well, there's a handle isn't there?" "Yeah?" "So, turn the handle! It's just a door."

Tom groaned, "That's the thing, it won't fucking budge!" He jiggled the handle, nothing. "Hm, let me try!" He put the pups off to the side and stood up, walking towards the door, only to have the same outcome as Tom. "Huh... Locked from the other side, maybe?"

"Guess we can't get through the wall then, oh what a shame." Edd glared at Tom, "There has to another w-" He heard a click. "What was that?" Tom asked, taking a few steps away from the door. Daisy's several eyes carefully watched the door as several more clicks were heard, then silence.

"You think that was-" Cut off once again, the door began to move. It opened just a crack, letting light shine through, illuminating the gray grass and trees. "Hello?" A soft voice came from the door, and a moment later, a fairly small blonde make poked his head through the giant door. His blue eyes widened when he caught sight of Tom and Edd.

Tom couldn't believe it. A Color. Right in front of him.

"You're... A Color?" Tom questioned, the blonde nodded, "Are you two Grays?" Tom nodded, surprised to see Edd with a confused expression. "Edd? You alright?" The green eyed Gray turned to his friend, "That's a Color right?" Tom nodded.

"Then where's his color?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo short beginning chapter!!!!!!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed n be assured that there's more to come!!!! (Though don't expect any soon oianofhsjads I'm very slow at writing, yikes)


End file.
